


Smooth Desire

by xxlovesuicide61xx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, OHW, beach, one hundred wednesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxlovesuicide61xx/pseuds/xxlovesuicide61xx
Summary: One Hundred Wednesday #5 The sound of the sea and the touch of skin are all they need.





	Smooth Desire

Their skin slid together, soft and clean and comfortable. They shared the warmth and sighed in tandem, enjoying the touch of skin and sun. The towel beneath them was cool, the waves crashing and flooding towards them. Damp bathing suits did nothing to subdue their feelings for each other, and they both knew they would have another late night. Neither minded. The call of seagulls consistent and hypnotizing, they soon laid back on the hot sand, sleep overtaking them. They kept close to each other, their skin reminding them — they were safe. Bodies touching, embracing, nightfall couldn't come quickly enough.


End file.
